nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Audi R8
The Audi R8 is a mid-engined, AWD sports car built since 2006. It is based on the Lamborghini Gallardo and is also available as coupe or spyder equippable with a 4.2L V8 or 5.2L V10. In 2003, a R8 concept car was revealed - the Le Mans Quattro Concept - which was first unveiled at the International Geneva Motor Show. In terms of performance and price, the R8 is often compared to the identically constructed Gallardo and the Porsche 911. =Overview= R8 4.2 FSI quattro The Audi R8 4.2 FSI quattro is the entry-level car in the R8 model range and is powered by a 4.2L V8, which is shared by the RS4. It was first put in production in 2006. 2010 saw the introduction of the 4.2L R8 Spyder. Most car reviewers are generally contended with the R8's performance, comfort and design. Need for Speed: ProStreet, Undercover The Audi R8 is capable of reaching high top speeds, yet still remains to be a controlable car in corners thanks to its AWD system. Though, the heavy weight of the R8 makes it less recommended for drag events. In Undercover, the R8 is one of the best accelerating cars in Tier 1. It can reach 403 kph (250 mph), when fully tuned, and 380 kph (236 mph) in stock performance. Need for Speed: World Despite being a Tier 3 vehicle, most players find the R8 to be one of the worst performing cars in the game. The main concern is the heavy weight of the car, making it great for police pursuits. However, it provides massive understeering as well. The R8 also has the largest number of Edition vehicles in the Tier 3 category. Any Edition vehicle has better performance than the stock model. The first special edition model was the Royal Purple-themed R8, which was added on November 16, 2011. Unlike most Edition cars, the Royal Purple R8 can be bought with in-game cash. It was already earlier announced on November 2, 2011. Two days later, when Hot Pursuit (2010) sales also began, the Hot Pursuit Edition was added to the game. Players that purchased Hot Pursuit would receive it as one-week rental. The car is also available as permanent SpeedBoost purchase, which is known as the Cop Edition. On December 9, 2011, a Shift 2 Edition car became temporary purchaseable, and was later removed from the game like the Hot Pursuit rental. On September 6, 2011, the Darius R8 was added to the game, whose vinyl design strongly resembles Darius' Le Mans Quattro vinyls. Need for Speed: Shift, Shift 2 Unleashed Compared to most Tier 3 cars, the R8 has a rather lower car rating and a significantly lower price tag as well. Judging from its stats, the car has a very balanced performance. R8 5.2 FSI quattro The Audi R8 5.2 FSI quattro is the V10 version of the R8 series. The 5.2L V10 is also used by the Gallardo. Sales began in 2009. Compared to the 4.2, the 5.2 offers better performance, the world's first LED only lights and additional rims options. The rear of the car also looks slightly different to the V8 model. Besides the 5.2 Spyder, there's currently also a lightweight and more powerful model available for purchase (R8 GT). Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Both the 5.2 Coupe and Roadster have good handling for drifts, though they also tend to accelerate slower than other vehicles in the Super category. Due to its slightly heavy weight, the R8 Police Car is quite durable in pursuits. R8 LMS The Audi R8 LMS is the race car version of the V10 R8. It is primary used in the FIA GT3 Championship, which also led Audi to replace the AWD system with a RWD one. In 2011, Audi Sport Team WRT won the 64th running of the 24 Hours of Spa, with 22 hours being led by their R8 LMS. Appearances *Need for Speed: ProStreet (4.2 FSI quattro) *Need for Speed: Undercover (4.2 FSI quattro) *Need for Speed: Shift (4.2 FSI quattro) *Need for Speed: Nitro (4.2 FSI quattro) *Need for Speed: World (4.2 FSI quattro) *Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) (5.2 FSI quattro Coupe (Police, Racer version included in the SCPD Rebels Pack), 5.2 FSI quattro Spyder (Racer)) *Shift 2: Unleashed (4.2 FSI quattro, LMS) Stats Gallery 4.2 FSI quattro File:R8.jpg|The Audi R8 in the PS3, Xbox 360, and PC versions of Need for Speed: ProStreet. Audi R8 in NFS Undercover.jpg|The Audi R8 in the PS3, Xbox 360, and PC versions of Need for Speed: Undercover. File:Audi_r8_nfs001.jpg|The Audi R8 in the PS3, Xbox 360, and PC versions of Need for Speed: Shift. Nfsnitror8.jpg|The Audi R8 in Need for Speed: Nitro. File:Stock.jpg|The Audi R8 in Need for Speed: World. r8_frequency.jpg|The Audi R8 'Frequency' in Need for Speed: World File:Royalpurple.jpg|The Royal Purple Synthetic Oil themed Audi R8 rental car in Need for Speed: World. File:NFS_World_nfsw_community_blog_hotpursuit_730x389_2.jpg|The Hot Pursuit (also known as Cop Edition) R8 in Need for Speed: World. nfsw256.jpg|Darius' Audi R8 4.2 FSi Quattro in Need for Speed: World. File:Nfsworld_shiftaudi_01.jpg|The Need for Speed: Shift themed Audi R8 rental car in Need for Speed: World. 5.2 FSI quattro File:AudiR85.2blue_CARPAGE.jpg|The Audi R8 coupe in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) as DLC as part of the SCPD Rebel Pack for the PS3 & Xbox 360 versions. File:R8_52FS1_cop_CARPAGE.jpg|The Audi R8 coupe police car in the PS3, Xbox 360, and PC versions of Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010). File:101_0747.jpg|The Audi R8 coupe in the Wii version of Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010). File:101_0713.jpg|The Audi R8 coupe police car in the Wii version of Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010). File:AudiR85.2iRacer_CARPAGES.jpg|The Audi R8 roadster in the PS3, Xbox 360, and PC versions of Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010). nfstherun-audi_r8_0.jpg|Audi R8 5.2 FSI quattro in Need for Speed: The Run. Also See *Audi Le Mans Quattro *Lamborghini Gallardo Category:Cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed: ProStreet Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Undercover Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Shift Category:Cars in Need for Speed: World Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:Police Vehicles Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Shift 2 Unleashed Category:Cars in Need for Speed: The Run Category:German Cars Category:AWD Cars Category:Audi Category:V8 powered Cars Category:V10 powered Cars Category:Race Cars